I can survive without you! Maybe
by AlisanneChan
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna go on a mission leaving Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu behind without asking them if it was even okay! Now Lucy is on her own mission trying to prove to herself she can Survive well on her own without him, but can she really? or will she depend on someone else? Future lemons and fluff! Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Is This Really Okay?_

**A/N This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction to write so please excuse me if it is not so good! I'm not sure on how long the story will be but please expect it to be quit a few chapters! Also I am not against Lisanna, She is actually a good character in this story! Their will be OCs later on through out the story. **

** ~All rights and Copyrights go to Hiro Mashima!**~

**Chapter 1**

_**Is This Really Okay?**_

This morning had to have been the worse morning ever with a serious case of a hangover after a rough night of drinking with Cana at the guild, Lucy didn't know if it was okay to stay in bed or.. _Wait how did I even get in bed? _She thought. _Oh well... Anyways_.. if she would have to wake up and go to the guild, So she decided to go to the guild anyways, What else was there to do?

It all started a few months ago when Lisanna magically came back from Edolas, Now don't get me wrong! I loves Lis to death but lately she has been clinging on to Natsu and it's really starting to bother me... I just laughed it off thinking nothing of it... but yet... why does my heart hurt so much when I see Natsu with her and not me?

"I must be getting sick, Yeah! That's it i'm coming down with something _hahaha_!" She said jokingly (Sigh). "Oh well what can I do? Lis really is pretty and she has a great body to! Why wouldn't he notice that? Plus they where childhood friends they practically grew up together! Who am I to even interfere with that? Maybe I'm just over thinking it... It might not be anything at all.. But still...(sigh) Curse that ash for brains! Making me think like this when I don't even know why!" She said while pouting.

Lucy walks towards hear closet and rummages through all of her piles of clothes trying to match something cute but sexy to wear to the guild in hopes of catching Natsu's attention.

"Wait... WHAT!?... Arghh I really need to stop thinking about him... Stupid flame brain always ruining my thoughts.." She grouned. Lucy had decided on wearing a low cut white sweater with the words (L.O.V.E) written on the front in pink, with a black pair of leggings and white Ugg boots to go along with it, It was cute and it still showed a little bit of skin on her stomach but not much, Cute with a little sexy. "Yosh! I'm ready to go!" She said while punching the air excitedly.

_***~At the Guild~***_

Alright... this is it... Come on Lucy you can do it.. just open those doors and Whamo! You are good to go. She thought nervously. Lucy quietly opened the Guild door and looked around, Spotting Natsu and Lisanna sitting together at a table smiling and talking animatedly with each other. She walked over to the bar and plopped herself down on the stool putting her head down on the table. Mirajane noticing this walks over to Lucy "Good morning Lucy... Hey you okay?" She asked worridely seeing the gloomy aura around Lucy.

Lucy lifts her head and places her chin in the palm of her hand. "Yeah Mira i'm fine, just a little out of it today.. Yesterday was kind of crazy I told Cana I couldn't hold my liquor but what does she do? She forces ME into a freaking drinking contest! The nerve of that woman!" She nags while tapping her fingers on the table.

Wait speaking of Cana where was she? Lucy thought. "Hey Mira where is Cana anyways? she's normaly here around this time. I'm kinda worried about her." She asks worriedly. "Oh she's fine lucy _hehehe _after you passed out last night Bacchus arrived.. I guess she got bored and called him ahh but don't you think that they would look good together?" Mira said gleefully with hearts in her eyes thinking of black haired, brown eyed alcoholic babies.

Lucy looked around the room looking at all of the people in the Guild today laughing and having a good time.. She was kind of envious.

"Oi!... Lucy!"

. . .

"Lucy!"

. . .

"Luce!". Natsu said standing right behind her, Scaring Lucy making her drop the Strawberry Milkshake Mira had given her earlier without her noticing.

"Hey Natsu, what do ya need?" She said trying to sound happy while picking up the dropped milkshake.

"Lucy your weird..." Natsu said trying to stiffle his laugh.

"Anyways Luce, Me and Lisanna are goin' on a quest for awhile ya'know trying to make up for lost time and stuff! So we'll be gone for a couple weeks... I don't know how long it'll take so... Till then Team Natsu is disbanded!" He said with a wide grin on his face.

. . .

"Lucy, you okay? Your face looks like a tomato _Gahaha!_."He laughed.

"Natsu you...you IDIOT!" She yelled before running out of the door.

Unknown to her at the time that a few people where listening in on their conversation.

Lucy was walking down the street hugging herself, Trying to hold bake the tears that where threatening to spill.

"Oi. Lucy! Be careful don't fall into the river!" The guys on the boat called out.

Lucy to deep into her thoughts to even notice.

Disband Team Natsu? How could he we're a team aren't we? What does Erza and Gray think about this.. How did they react?

Wait...

. . .

"WHAT ABOUT MY RENT MONEY!?" She Screeched.

You could hear foot steps running behind her getting closer.

"Hey Lucy! Wait up would'ya!?"

She turned around only to see...

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a very short chapter! It'll get better =3 I'll try and update soon. So till then please review and critique me all you want I need it, Just don't be to harsh Q-Q.** ** Also wait to find out who it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I'm Leaving Without You_

**A/N: Well here it is, the new update! This chapter is longer then the first so enjoy.=)**

**Writers Remorse:...** Please excuse their OOC-Ness ...

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Leaving Without You**

_Previously: "WHAT ABOUT MY RENT MONEY!?" Lucy screeched._

_You could hear footsteps running behind her getting closer._

_"Hey Lucy! Wait up would'ya!?"_

_She turned around only to see..._

***~The Streets of Magnolia~***

**"**Gray?" Lucy asked. "What are you doing here?" Lucy looked away and noticed that the sun was almost setting and its already pretty dark. _How long have I been walking?_ "It's late I figured you would have gone home by now.." She said still fighting back the tears from earlier.

"Yeah.." Gray said while rubbing the back of his neck, looking away. "I kinda overheard you and natsu talking earlier.. G-Guess I kinda got worried seeing how you took it." He Mumbled.

"It gave me and Erza a pretty big shock when he came up to us... I guess I had already suspected something like this was going to happen, I mean.. He hardly ever goes on quests with us anymore.. It was goin' to happen sooner or later." He said with a sigh.

Lucy looked up at gray to see his gaze was very gentle. Like he was trying to tell her it was going to be okay.

"Gray.." she sniffled putting her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears that were leaking out.

Gray closed the distance between them and lucy unconsciously wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest. It was a feeling of cool warmth that enclosed around lucy. She felt... safe.

Gray was taken aback to say the least he wasn't expecting Lucy to cling on to him like that but.. It was nice. _I shouldn't be thinking like this when she's crying.. but maybe.. _Gray hugged her back letting her cry it out. He was a good friend and he knew that he was going to be there for her throughout this big mess.

_He knew Lucy liked Natsu.. Hell the whole damn guild knew about it before she ever even realized it. Now it was to late and I'd be damned If I let this chance slip past me._

It only took Gray a couple seconds before he realized that she was asleep in his arms. He took a minute to look at her face and noticed how swollen and puffy her eyes were. He felt bad for Lucy. She didn't deserve this. It has only been a year since she joined the guild. And yet she had fit right in.. everybody loved her... Hell I loved her. But I'd never admit it out loud...I couldn't.

He picked Lucy up and carried her bridal style to her apartment careful not to wake her up in the process. Lucy actually was kind of heavy but no way in hell would her ever tell that to her face. Sleeping or not she had one hell of'a kick.

***~Lucy's Apartment~***

Gray had sat Lucy on her bed and put the blankets over her knowing she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He looked around her apartment spotting picture frames on her desk. Picking one up he seen that the frame had the picture of Team Natsu after completeing their first quest together.

He noticed natsu had his arm around Lucys shoulder. She had a hint of a blush but yet she still smilled acting as if it wasn't a problem. _Damn that natsu. He had his chance at something great.. no.. somebody amazing and he never noticed a thing._

He looked over at the clock seeing that it was already past Midnight.

_Guess I'll just crash here tonight. It's already pretty late I'm sure Lucy won't mind. _He thought with a sigh.

When Lucy woke up she felt like the world was out to get her. Looking at her clock she had noticed that it was already 9:00 In the morning. Sighing while getting up to go to the bathroom she spotted Gray on her couch asleep. Seeing him made all of the memories of lastnight flood back. The feeling was overwhelming at first. Remembering what natsu had said. The feeling of rage and then saddness came crashing down on her. Until she remembered what happened between her and Gray on the street.

An Instant blush appeared on her cheecks when she rememberd that she had hugged him while she was crying her eyes out. She didn't want anybody to see her like that. She felt selfish for acting the way she did when Natsu had told her about Team Natsu breaking up. She had lashed out at him without really meaning to. She was just so mad at him. _Well what's done is done. _She thought sadly.

Walking towards her bathroom she noticed that there was a bag of donuts and a cup of coffee already waiting for her on her kitchen counter. Looking back at gray she smiled kindly at his sleeping form and silently thanked him. Entering her bathroom she looked in the mirror and gawked at her own reflection. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy.

Deciding on taking a quick shower she went back into her bedroom to get some clothes to wear. Deciding on after taking a shower to head back to the guild with Gray if he was up for it. The outfit she chose was simple and cute. It was her usual Heart Kruez top with her blue skirt with the brown belt and her mathcing brown boots.

Walking back towards the bathroom she heard movement off to her left and noticed that Gray was waking up. Quickly deciding that she didn't want him to see her like that she made a mad dash for her bathroom.

After taking a shower and cleaning her face up to look presentable, She opened the bathroom door and looked around for Gray spotting him at her Dinner table noticing he was staring at a cup of coffee in his hands like his life depended on it.

Stiffling a laugh while looking at how serious his face expression was she walked over to him.

"Good morning gray!" She said with a smile on her face. "Did you go and buy this while I was alseep?" Gray giving a sheepish nod while staring at his coffee recalling last nights events.

Lucy getting a little worried decided on trying to lighten the mood a little.

"So hey do you want to go on a mission? We can ask Erza if she wants to join us." She said with a cheery tone in her voice. "Even though Team Natsu is currently disbanded it doesn't mean that we can't still go out and have fun together like old times.. right?" She said while nodding to herself.

Finally deciding to look up at Lucy he noticed what she was wearing and was glad that she wasn't wearing something that would give off the impression that she was sad or depressed. _She usually dresses how she feels and how her mood is. _He thought chuckling to himself at what he had just thought.

"Here.." He said handing her the coffee and donuts he bought for her at the crack of dawn this morning.

"I paid good money for that so you better enjoy every bite and sip of it." He laughed flashing her a smile.

Lucy smiling back at him took the donuts and coffee he handed her. Sitting down in the chair across from him. She then began to eat the donut realizing he had bought her favorite flavor, Strawberry filled glazed donut. Eyes the coffee he had bought her cautiously she took a sip and realized that it was also her favorite flavor..Vanilla with a little hint of mocha.

She felt a slight pang in her heart.._Wha-What is this?_

Lucy looked up at Gray examining his facial features her eyes roaming from his eyes then to his nose and finally to rest on his lips she couldnt help but give a small shiver.._ Had Gray always been this handsome? Why am I just now noticing?... Oh yeah.. Natsu is why.._She thought with a small laugh at herself for being such an idiot.

After a while of looking over grays face. She ended up accidently catching his gaze. Gray giving her a smirk for catching her in the action. Lucy looked away in embarrasement with a light shade of a blush forming on her cheecks.

She quickly wolfed down the rest of her donut and gulped down her now cold coffee. Quickly standing up she grabbed her whip and Celestial keys. Marching over towards the door she called back to Gray.

"Hey you coming or what? I'm about to head out to the guild!" She called out while un-locking and opening her door.

"Yeah gimme' a sec luce, I can't find my damn pants!" He shouted back.

Lucy giving a big sigh couldn't help but grin at how strange this guy she had only met a year ago was. Gray had been the first exhibitionist she had ever met well besides Lyon but he had come later on. Gray was just strange and... exciting.

After a whole two minutes of waiting on gray to find his pants he had finally found them under her couch he had know idea of how they had even gotten there but they both just laughed it off heading out towards the direction of the guild.

Lucy had a slight skip in her step she didnt know why but today she just felt.. happy and why wouldn't she feel that way? The morning had started off bad when she had woken up but after calming down and with gray being there it had just gotten better. Smiling she started to hum a little song.

Gray looking over at lucy couldn't help but chuckle at lucy's behavior, It was contagious he started smiling along with her glad that she was having fun just walking next to him.

Reaching the guilds front doors Lucy took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Now that she was actually here she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Gray noticing lucy's change in behavior grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it. he couldnt help but let a ghost of a blush reach his cheecks at his own gesture hopeing lucy wouldn't think of him as a weirdo.. Well.. at least not more of a weirdo then she already thinks of him.

Feeling Gray's fingers entertwine with hers she looked up at him and was grateful for his presence next to her. She gradually calmed down and was ready to open the doors and go into the guild.

Gray opening up the door for both of them she held her breath as they both entered with their hands still clasping each others. Gray gave lucy's hand a light squeeze to reassure her.

All eyes where on them as soon as they heard the door open and close with a small _bang._

Quickly letting go of each others hands they both made their way over towards the bar with a smirking mira standing behind it cleaning a shot glass.

Unknown to lucy a pair of eyes was piercing the back of her head shooting daggers at her.

"_Love-Rival_" The voice said with pure jealousy.

**A/N: Well I decided to turn this story into a GrayLu! with much thinking over who to choose I couldn't help but choose him. Anyways thank you for reading! Please review~ Next chapter will be up soon.=)**


End file.
